We need to talk
by fighterofflames
Summary: Aelita has a small conversation with her mother about their situation with Hydra and why Aelita does not want to move away from her friends


**Here's a short little one-shot for you guys. Nothing much will be going on, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own anything in this story.**

Aelita Schaeffer, a pink haired teen with dark green eyes, walks into the Xavier Institute in her casual clothes. She glances down at her bubblegum pink t-shirt with the rosewood trim around the neck, sleeves and bottom of her t-shirt and sighs when she sees a little dirt on her bubblegum skirt that has a blush outline on the top and the bottom of it. She removes her fuscia boots with rosewood on the bottom of those boots and walks up the stairs with those boots in her hands while her bubblegum socks stayed on her feet.

"Hey Aelita, where's Danny?"

Aelita turns around to see Scott walk into the Lobby with his usual ruby shades over his eyes. "He's still out doing something for me. I only came back to talk with my mother." Aelita answers.

Scott frowns, "Oh ok, I'll leave you alone then." He sees her nod appreciating that he was leaving her alone to talk with her mom. He watches her walk away and sighs, 'I hope everything is alright between them.'

Aelita enters her room and sets her boots down next to her desk. She sits down on her desk chair and brings up one of her holo-screens to see her mother in her own room looking over places to live. Aelita looks away with a sigh. "Oh mom, why are you trying to do this to me? I know I said that I will be there to help you, but I can't just leave." She brings up another screen showing her places that her mom was looking at. She glances over it not liking the idea that most of the places were in France and not in America. 'I can't keep putting this off. I need mom to tell me what happened.' She makes all her holo-screens disappear and exit her room heading straight to her mom's room.

* * *

Anthea Schaeffer looks over the houses and apartments available in France and sighs when she keeps finding herself unable to find a place that would be at the acceptable price. She exits out of the website and gets out of the chair. "How can I not find anything that can work for me and Aelita? I know she doesn't want to leave, but I'm doing this to protect us." Anthea sighs knowing that Aelita was not thrilled with the situation. "What am I doing wrong?"

Anthea walks to her bed and sits down when she hears a knock on the door. "Mom, may I come in? I need to speak with you."

"It's open honey." Anthea watches her daughter walk through the door and smiles nervously at her daughter. "I think you should come in like a normal person should."

"Where's the fun in that?" Aelita asks giving her mom a smirk.

Anthea sighs and shakes her head in defeat. "I don't know if I could ever get used to your powers."

Aelita giggles and sits down next to her mom. She looks at her mom and asks, "Mom, why do you believe we should move?"

Anthea frowns and looks away sighing in defeat. "I want us to go back to living a normal life Aelita, and while I know we can't have that, I can't find myself to trust anyone I'm around right now. You have great friends, but I don't belong here."

"Do you mean the Institute or the country?" Aelita asks wanting to hear her mother's answer even if Aelita already knows the answer.

"Both, I'm not a mutant, and I feel so out of place in this country. I know that I would be out of place if we go back to France, but I feel like we would be safer. Do you get what I mean?"

Aelita leans forward and puts her right elbow on her leg resting her head on her fist. "I know what you mean mom, but if you move to France, what would you do? No one is going to know who you are, and the supercomputer to Lyoko was destroyed and rebuilt here in America."

Anthea gets up off the bed and gives her daughter a serious look. "Aelita, what happened to the supercomputer?"

Aelita gets up off the bed and stares into her mother's eyes knowing her mom will not like the answer. "It was almost a year ago, but the day I discovered my powers I didn't know what to do. A couple days after my powers became activated Hydra attacked the school to capture me." Anthea keeps her composure as her daughter explains the story. "Everyone was taken captive at the school except for me and my friends. We escaped and found ourselves in the predicament where we couldn't do anything. I deleted Lyoko to protect the others, and it was shortly after that when I met Danny. He saved us and gave me a choice to come with him to learn about my powers. The rest is history, but the supercomputer was rendered useless in the factory. Tony Stark decided to restore the supercomputer and all the work dad did. I allowed it, but I built Lyoko back to its formal glory instead of allowing Tony to do it."

Anthea sighs and looks away not liking the idea that the virtual world was restored. "Aelita, I think we need to shut the supercomputer down for good."

Aelita shakes her head and puts her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't do that. I'm using the supercomputer to travel the Digital Sea."

Anthea turns her head back to her daughter. "Why are you doing that?"

"To find and save dad." Anthea's eyes widen in shock by the sudden words Aelita just spoke. Aelita closes her eyes and lowers her head. "Yeah, and I doubt Hydra has even stopped trying to create their own virtual world. Tyron might be in jail, but there was someone else at the Hydra base with Tyron. I might not know who he was, but he could have gotten away with that valuable information."

"And you want to make sure no one else has anything related to the virtual world." Anthea mutters realizing her daughter was on a mission to save her husband and Aelita's father, Waldo Schaeffer, and to make sure no one will have the technology to build another one. "Aelita, I…"

"Don't try to talk me out of being a hero mom." Aelita says looking back up at her mom with a hard look in her eyes. "I'm not doing it because of dad and the technology used for Lyoko. I'm doing it because I want to." Anthea stares at her daughter worry clearly shown in them. "I know you want to protect me mom, but if we move to France, there's a good chance of me losing you again. I don't want that to happen."

Anthea looks away from her daughter and walks to the window in her room. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Let's wait this out a couple more weeks. We're still emotional with everything that has happened the past few days. Any decision we make right now might not be smart." Aelita answers truthfully.

"Oh, where's that innocent little girl who always wanted her little doll or listen to her father play the piano?" Anthea jokes as she walks back to her daughter giving her a hug.

Aelita smiles, "She grew up to be a smart teen and soon-to-be woman." She hugs her mom who smiles feeling proud that Aelita was growing up.

* * *

Aelita leans back on her chair and sighs happily feeling glad that her relationship with her mother was getting reconnected. "Yah seem happy."

Aelita looks over at her roommate, Rogue, who was looking away from the book she was reading. "I convinced my mom not to move. I want her to think it over for a couple weeks before making a big decision."

"What will yah do if she does decide to move?"

Aelita gives her roommate a small smile. "I don't know, but right now I'll take the small victory."

"That's good to hear Aelita." Rogue closes her book and moves off her back into a sitting position with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. "Do yah plan to show her Lyoko?"

"I am, but I do not have a set date."

"Yah might make that trip soon. Ah doubt yah mom would want to wait to see it."

"True, but I'll worry about her thoughts when she actually sees it." Aelita frowns when she realizes she did not talk to her mom about what happened to her when she was still being held captive by Tyron. 'One step at a time I guess.' She thinks deciding to let the conversation go for now.

Anthea stares out the window staring at the scenery that was the front yard. She sighs and smiles softly, "Aelita, even if you do stop Hydra from having their own virtual world, there is so much more that they are doing that you don't even know about. Are you willing to go all out to stop them?"

 **There you go. A short little one-shot for you guys to read about Aelita's talk with her mom. It should be longer, but we got time for the bigger conversation to happen. R &R**


End file.
